Biru: Sadness
by Nona Butut
Summary: special for SasuInoRE


_Mawar memang lebih menarik dibandingkan serumpun bunga liar. Banyak pria memilih mawar, meski ia tahu bahwa mawar itu berduri dan melukai. Tapi parasnya yang cantik, wanginya yang membius serta simbol yang dibawanya membuat para lelaki tak jera demi memiliki setangkai mawar._

 _Apalah dayaku yang bunga liar ini. Yang menghiasi jalanan bermandikan asap hitam mengepul yang keluar dari lubang mesin panas itu._

 _Warnaku pun tak secantik mawar yang berdiri angkuh. Sedikit kelam dengan warna memudar diterpa mentar yang memanggang bumi._

 _Kadang aku sedikit iri dengan sang mawar yang tertanam terawat dalam sebuah pot. Yang selalu disapa. Dibanggakan dan dipuja._

 _Setiap penyair pasti memilih mawar sebagai bahan perumpamaan yang indah. Atau sebagai puisi yang menjanjikan. Apakah kau pernah menjumpai seorang penyair memakai bunga liar?_

 _Mawar, orang meyakini sebagai simbol cinta. Tak ayal bukan, jika seseorang ingin menyatakan cinta, mereka lebih cenderung memilih mawar. Pernahkah kau menjumpai seseorang menyatakan cinta dengan untaian bunga liar? Ku rasa tidak._

 _Lalu simbol bunga liar itu apa? Banyak yang tak mengerti dan menganggap remeh sehingga sering menginjak-injak. Ada yang bilang bahwa bunga liar adalah benalu. Yang merugikan. Yang menodai. Dan sederet 'yang' menjerumus hal tidak baik._

 _Tapi pernahkah mereka berpikir, bahwa bunga liar dapat hidup tanpa diperhatikan, tanpa dikagumi dan tanpa dipuja. Akan tetap mekar meskipun tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Tetap berdiri tegak tanpa jemari lembut yang membelai. Hidup dan terus hidup tanpa peduli orang menganggapnya tak ada._

 _Dan bunga liar akan menyapa ramah padanya yang datang. Menawarkan pesona, kenyaman dan tempat keluh kesah. Mengabaikan hati yang teriris karna ditandangi hanya saat dibutuhkan. Selebihnya dibuang. Benarkan? M_ e _nyisakan mahkota yang berguguran satu demi satu._

 _Tak apa, selama masih ada senyum yang terpatri. Itu tidak apa._

.

.

.

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan khusus untuk event SasuIno:RE dengan tema biru:sadness**

 **warning: Ooc, banyak typo dan warning lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino"

Perempuan bermanik aquamarine segera meletakan penanya diatas buku note dan segera menyimpannya di laci nakas. Surai pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah bergerak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Maniknya menangkap seorang wanita berambut coklat dan berbaju super hot dengan belahan dada yang terpatri menantang.

"Iya, mamih Mei," suara lembut bak dawai violin yang dilantunkan Ino menggema di kamar sempit miliknya. Segera ia bangkit berdiri merapikan shortdress hitam yang nampak kusut. Gaunnya tergolong sangat seksi. Shortdress 15cm di atas lutut yang ketika ia membungkuk akan memperlihatkan bongkahan pantatnya. Serta pengait gaunnya berupa tali yang diikat di belakang leher, yang bila mana tali itu ditarik maka gaunnya akan melorot menampilkan tubuh seksinya yang hanya dengan pakaian dalam. Wajahnya dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat bak seorang putri dari negri dongeng.

Mamih Mei masuk dengan langkah angkuhnya. Tangan kanannya bertengger di pinggang, sedangkan tangnnya memegang pipa rokok. Ia menatap Ino dari atas sampai bawah hingga menggangguk puas. Lalu ia menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat dan 'fiuh' menyemburkan asapnya hingga mengenai wajah rupawan Ino.

"Pelangganmu sudah datang," ucapnya menyorot tajam manik aquamarine Ino. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengecewakan pelanggannya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "akan ku layani," ucapnya sekilas kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mamih Mei yang tersenyum senang pada Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, terdaftar menjadi perempuan malam atau bisa disebut kupu-kupu malam. Sudah 3 bulan ini menyelami dunia prostitusian. Melayani para lelaki hidung belang yang berkantong tebal.

Masih bisa diingat saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki ke tempat remang-remang seperti ini. Dulu, dirinya masihlah polos. Datang memakai pakaian kuno, sepatu boot, rambut tak terawat dan wajah tanpa make up. Berkat bimbingan Mamih Mei lihatlah, ia bagai model papan atas. Kaki yang dulu terseok-seok saat memakai heels kini berjalan angkuh dan percaya diri. Rambut yang dulu kusam kini tampak berkilau tersorot sinar. Dan baju yang dulu terlihat dekil kini disulap baju berkualitas yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh semampainya yang begitu indah berjalan meliuk di koridor yang kanan-kirinya terdapat banyak pintu yang menjeritkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan dunia.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menulikan pendengarannya. Karna baginya suara itu mengingatkan pada beban dosa yang ia tanggung. Tapi toh ia sudah tidak peduli. Bukankah hidupnya telah hancur sebelum dirinya tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa?

"Yo Ino," Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Didapatinya laki-laki berambut putih kebiru-biruan tengah mencampur minuman. Ah rupanya ia sudah sampai.

Seketika musik yang memekakan telinga menghentak pendengaran Ino. Ia menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau cantik," puji pria itu.

"Itu tak membuatku melayanimu, Sui," Ino mengerlingkan matanya jahil dan kemudian terkekeh mendapati rekannya yang bernama Suigetsu itu mendengus sebal.

"Akan ku kumpulkan uang dan aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!" dengan lontaran Suigetsu, tawa Ino meledak. Ia memukul-mukul bahu Sui dengan keras sambil terus tertawa. Sui memang gila.

Ino tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perasaan rekannya yang menginginkan dia, atau lebih tepat tubuhnya. Tapi gajinya yang hanya sebagai bartender sampingan takan cukup membayar tarif yang dipatok mamih Mei padanya.

Dari semua penghibur, Ino memang memiliki harga tertinggi dari yang lain. Kecuali jika ada pendatang baru dan itu masih virgin, mungkin dirinya akan tersisih. Tapi hei, perempuan bodoh mana yang merelakan hartanya yang paling berharga ke tempat hitam seperti ini? Kecuali jika perempuan itu gila sepertinya.

"Dia sudah datang," ucap Suigetsu menunjuk dengan dagunya. Ino segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sui itu, tepatnya di sudut ruangan dengan sofa merah panjang menghiasi.

Dia, lelaki tampan yang terjebak kenikmatan tempat ini. Seorang eksekutif muda dengan kartu kredit berderet di dompetnya. Direktur perusahaan yang namanya selalu santer dibicarakan media dan juga para wanita. Dia memandang ke tempat Ino dari kejauhan. Tangannya menggenggam gelas wine. Sedikit menaikan gelasnya dan tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Ino membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebarnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sui untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Cup

Ino mendaratnya ciuman singkat kepada tamu spesialnya dan kemudian duduk di samping lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Kau semakin cantik, Hikari," puji pria itu meneliti penampilan Ino yang menggiurkan.

Hikari adalah code name yang diberikan mamih Mei untuk ia gunakan saat beroperasi.

Ino sedikit merona mendengar pelanggannya memuji dirinya. Lalu ia menggulirkan manik aquamarine menelusur ke sudut lain di bar tersebut.

Malam ini diskotik tempatnya bernaung sangat ramai oleh pengunjung yang berjoget-joget ria ataupun mabuk-mabukan. Ada pula yang langsung memesan 1 wanita untuk menemaninya minum ataupun diranjang.

Wanita dengan pakaian seksi dan dandanan menor siap melayani dan menggoda tamu-tamu yang datang. Mengerlingkan matanya, menebar pesonanya. Bahkan ada yang nekad menduduki pelanggan yang tengah duduk sembari meminum alkohol. Mengecup menggoda. Tangan jahil yang menggerayang di atas celana pelanggan. Semua demi mendapatkan ketertarikan pria hidung belang.

Ino mendengus geli melihat tingkah teman seprofesinya itu.

"Hikari?"

Perhatian Ino teralih menatap pria tampan di hadapanya. Memandang manik onix yang menyedot seluruh jiwanya.

"Iya, Suke," tuturnya lembut dan tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu, hatinya telah terpaut pada pelanggan di depannnya sejak pertama Sasuke datang padanya. Dengan wajah kusut dan pandangan kosongnya membuat Ino ingin merengkuhnya, memeluknya, memberikan segala kenikmatan untuk mengembalikan binar onix yang ia tahu sangat indah.

Seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Pekerjaan kotornya tak memperbolehkannya menaruh cinta pada salah satu pelanggannya. Tapi ia juga manusia biasa kan? Yang tanpa dikehendaki bisa jatuh cinta.

Ino mencintai Sasuke lebih. Mencintai serigaiannya, ucapan angkuhnya dan sifat kasarnya. Ino mencintai semua yang ada pada Sasuke. Jika boleh, Ino hanya ingin melayani Sasuke saja dan mengabaikan yang lain. Tapi ia tidaklah seegois itu. Ia harus menjalani kewajiban yang ia ambil. Kecuali bila Sasuke mau meminangnya. Ah, apakah laki-laki ini mau memiliki wanita sekotor dirinya? Yang sudah berganti-ganti lelaki yang menidurinya? Memikirkan itu membuat Ino tersenyum geli. Rasanya mustahil jika itu terjadi. Lagian Sasuke sendiri telah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik bukan? Kalau tak salah namanya Sakura. Sasuke pernah menceritakan padanya. Tapi bukankah istrinya itu tengah kabur dengan laki-laki lain? Yang membuat keturunan Uchiha ini tersesat di tempat hina ini, kan?

Terbesit harap agar Sasuke menceraikan istrinya dan tetap menjadi pelanggannya. Jahat memang, tapi cinta membutakan segalanya. Tapi, jika berceraipun, apakah dirinya yang akan menjadi penggantinya? Ah, mustahil. Banyak perempuan baik-baik yang lebih terhormat darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," Sasuke memagut bibir Ino dengan lembut.

Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya tidak karuan. Apakah ucapan itu tulus? Atau ia hanya merindukan tubuhnya? Persetan yang manapun, yang terpenting bukankah ia harus menikmatinya.

Ino membalas pagutan Sasuke membuka mulutnya membiarkan pria yang ia cintai mengaduk-aduk dalamnya. Ino memejamkan mata menikmati setiap perilaku Sasuke. Merasakan lembutnya lidah Sasuke menggelitik bibirnya, deretan giginya dan langit-langit mulutnya.

'ah' ia meleguh kenikmatan saat Sasuke menghisap kuat lidahnya. Jemarinya menelusup pada rambut hitam Sasuke. Menekankan kepalanya meminta sarat lagi dan lagi untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Mungkin ia akan merindukan ciuman bergairah Sasuke jika pria ini meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membuangnya setelah bosan. Hatinya mencelos memikirkan hal itu. Apakah ia sanggup kehilangan cintanya?

Tidak, ia belum sanggup bila harus ditinggalkan. Ia masih ingin melukis banyak kenangan bersama Sasuke. Masih ingin mendengar kata-kata menusuk tetapi menghangatkan. Memandang wajah beku yang menghangatkan. Dan ia juga masih ingin menukmati sentuhan-sentuhan kasar Sasuke.

Betapapun ia mencoba untuk membuang perasaan ini, dirinya justru semakin larut akan perasaan cinta yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Tersedot dalam dimensi harapan-harapan kosong yang membuainya. Merangkai berjuta doa ke'egoisan untuk kepemilikannya.

Sebulir air mata mengintip di pelupuk matanya mengingat harapan semu itu tidaklah terwujud dan tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dirinya terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang jelas ia tahu tidaklah mungkin.

"Kau menangis," lirih Sasuke melepas pagutannya ketika merasakan pipinya basah oleh cairan yang ia yakin itu adalah air mata gadis yang ia sewa.

Ino tersenyum simpul, memejamkan mata sekilas kala jemari lembut Sasuke menangkup wajah ayunya dan mengusap cairan bening yang merembes di pipinya. "Aku bahagia," tuturnya lirih.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia meraih tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju kamr miliknya. Hening diantara mereka kala kakinya menginjak koridor yang tadi ia lewati. Ketukan-ketukan kaki yang mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka.

Ino menggiring Sasuke ke sebuah pintu berwarna violet dan membuka kamar tersebut. Menarik Sasuke ke dalam ruangan dan mengunci pintu kembali.

Membalikan tubuhnya, didapatinya Sasuke tengah memandangi dirinya, ia tersenyum tipis dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ino lantas mengaitkan tanganya di tengkuk Sasuke. Diusapnya dengan lembut ekor rambut raven milik pria yang ia kasihi. Manik aquamarine memandang penuh kasih Sasuke yang setia memandangnya.

"Apa gosip itu benar, Suke?" lirihnya. Tadi siang ketika ia tengah bosan mengganti-ganti chanel televisi, tanpa sengaja ia melihat infotainment yang membuatnya tak henti memikirkan pria ini. Tak sabar untuk menanyakan hal ini langsung.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti dengan partner ranjangnya itu.

"Istrimu kembali," ucap Ino sendu.

'ku mohon, katakan itu semua dusta' Ino membatin pilu.

Namun sayang harapan Ino hanya tinggal angin saat ia melihat rona merah menggantung di masing-masing pipi Sasuke. Meskipun samar, ia bisa melihatnya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi biar onixnya menjelaskan kebahagiaan itu.

Apa Sasuke terlalu mencintai istrinya? Hingga ia sanggup menerima kembali istrinya yang sudah berkhianat?

Mengapa ia tidak rela dengan kenyataan yang tersaji di depan matanya? Mengapa istrinya yang sudah menyakitinya masih saja ia perjuangkan? Apakah Sasuke tidak melihat padanya? Pada dasar hati yang selalu berusaha untuk menggapainya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu jika kau tak lagi datang menemuiku," lirih Ino.

Sasuke membelai pipi mulus Ino hingga Ino merasa nyaman dan memejamkan mata. Saat usapan itu terhenti, ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Ku mohon jangan tersenyum tulus padaku" racau Ino dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat ini juga.

Hatinya sakit melihat senyuman yang tidak ditujukan padanya. Senyuman tanda perpisahan yang tak ia ketahui kapan ia akan menemuinya. Terbersit kelicikan untuk merengkuh Sasuke secara paksa dari istrinya. Bisa saja ia mengirimkan foto mesra kepada sang istri agar Sasuke dilepaskan wanita itu. Tetapi ia masih memiliki sedikit nurani untuk tidak merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Ia tidak peduli pada istri Sasuke. Yang ia pedulikan adalah perasaan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan cinta Sasuke sekalipun ia berjanji akan memberikan cintanya tanpa henti.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya," bisik Ino,

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin benihmu," jawab Ino yang tentu mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli bila Sasuke marah padanya atas kelancangan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin sesuatu yang mampu mendekatkan dirinya dengan pria ini. Ia janji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke.

"Kau gila, Hikari!?"

Ino menunduk dan menggeleng lemah. Lalu ia memandang kembali onix yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu," nada Ino memelas. "Rahasiaku hanya denganmu, Suke," pintanya kembali.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir keras. Apakah ia akan mengabulkan wanita yang selalu menemaninya ini? Menemani saat ia frustasi. Mendengarkan umpatan, cacian miliknya. Dan juga menerima hentakan kasar atas pelampiasan kekesalannya. Tetapi jika ia memberikan, otomatis darahnya ada padanya. Tapi bukankah Hikari sosok yang selalu memegang rahasianya. Sosok yang ia percaya.

Dengan sekali anggukan, Sasuke mengabulkannya.

Binar kebahagiaan itu mencuat dari manik sendu milik Ino.

Malam itu dengan disaksikan bulan sabit atas penyatuan terakhir dua insan dengan takdir yang berbeda. Yang akan menuntun mereka pada kenyataan yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Jurang kepedihan, bukit kebahagian menanti di depan mata.

Peduli setan dengan masa depan yang tidak bisa mereka ketahui saat ini.

Yang ada hanyalah hasrat kenikmatan untuk memiliki meskipun hanya sepihak. Tapi keduanya menyatu dalan melodi menggairahkan yang tercipta. Desahan panjang, derit ranjang menjadi irama yang memacu hentakan demi hentakan. Cucuran peluh saksi akan gairah yang membara.

Tidak ada selaput tipis yang menghalangi ataupun butir-butir obat yang mengantisipasi. Semua berjalan sesuai melodi natural. Dalam satu tarikan desahan panjang, luapan kenikmatan menyembur melesat merasuki dinding-dinding rahim. Berselancar pada induk telur yang siap dibuahi.

Lengkungan senyum dan air matanya kepiluan itu terlukis. Bahagia serta kesedihan menyatu menjadikan pemacu ketidak relaan malam beranjak pada fajar tanpa belaian dan sentuhan, meninggalkannya pada kekosongan.

 _Aku rela menjadi pelampiasanmu. Aku rela mendapatkan kebrutalanmu. Dan aku rela mendengar segala caci makimu._

 _Meskipun sakit kala aku mendengar penuturanmu mengagungkan istrimu, aku rela._

 _Dan sakit kala nama yang kau sebut bukan namaku saat percintaan, aku rela._

 _Meskipun aku ingin merengkuhmu tetapi jurang dalam memisahkan kita._

 _Gapaian tanganku tak sanggup menyentuh seinchi hatimu._

 _Suke, aku bahagia mengenalmu. Tak ada sekelumit penyesalan bertengger pada hatiku._

 _Meski hanya sesaat, aku akan terus mengenangmu dan terus mencintaimu. Sayounara, Sasuke..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Finiiiiiissshhhh

A-aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Mood'ku tiba-tiba ngedrop saat ngetik fic ini. Baperr baperr baperr. Rasanya ikutan sakt, sedih. Ya ampunnn #pinjam bahu plisss# kenapa gue malah nulis kisah Ino ngenes begini. Maafkan daku yang emang baper gegara dengerin lagu melow-melow terus. Pokoknya Chimi minta maaf jika nyampah dengan fic gaje begini. Makasih buat kalian yang nyempetin waktu buat baca karya yang super tidak karuan. Huweeee gue baperr. Ah, disarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagu mellow, biar makin greget dan baper bareng Chimi. Huweee sudah ya, Chimi mau lanjutin mewek di kamar.


End file.
